It's Always Unusual
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Harold's feeling sick and tired of trying to win over LeShawna, and now he's finally had enough of chasing her. But with an unexpected moment over a frisbee and a certain pig-faced girl coming onto the scene, can he help out Harold in anyway she can to move on, even if it's also to reveal secrets that they never knew they had until now? Long one-shot, may include fluff at the end.


**"It's Always Unusual"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I for once, do not own the Total Drama series. This of course is another random one-shot, but it's in the form of Harold/Beth. So if you're a fan of them or not, then just enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of pelicans had sounded all through the resort of Playa De Losers. Of course, it was still summer and the sun was just hotter as it is. But it didn't matter much to one person. He was being bored and just plain tired of having to chase after the girl who really loved you, only to just take it back for no reason whatsoever. After all, this felt a lot much like the life of a nerd. Especially if the nerd is somebody quite like Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. And the girl he was chasing after was named LeShawna. In Harold's mind, LeShawna was just the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. Such chocolate skin, just gorgeous eyes, such smooth lips and a booty that was just begging to be aching that you would get your skinny butt kicked if you touched it because LeShawna wouldn't like it one bit, and that's what Harold liked about her. And it was all because of a sweet love haiku that Harold gave to her when he left the island several years ago.

But back when the season was over, it was just a surprise and a shock to the nerd himself that LeShawna just wanted to forget everything that was about them. The way that she felt about him was just gone. And now she just wants herself and Harold to be just friends. Harold didn't really like that. He loved LeShawna and somehow she just had to leave him behind. Yet, she couldn't help but still have feelings for him. But Harold had to take her word for it. She wasn't in love with him on the outside, so why should Harold bother with the painful truth that didn't seem out of nowhere until now?

It was now several years after Total Drama had ended for the rest of them and so far, LeShawna was waaaaay over Harold, and as painful as it felt, Harold felt like she was no longer in love with her. Maybe things could be better without LeShawna for him. Why couldn't LeShawna just get over with and just tell Harold how she really felt for real. But what's the point? She'll never do that. Harold was busy at the Playa De Losers balcony over a sunny day as he stared at the picture of himself and LeShawna when they were both at Camp Wawanakwa at 16 years old. He never knew time flew so fast like this.

"Ohhhh, LeShawna. Why wouldn't you at least tell me?" Harold said right to the picture as if he was still talking to LeShawna from far away. Harold always imagined day and night that she would always be there for her. But it was only in his dreams and not in real life. If only if it was in real life then that would be fine with Harold, but this was reality and just like life, it was so unfair for him. "I feel like the moment we shared was real and now you just want to forget that it ever happened. You may forget, but I don't want to..."

Seeing this kind of pain hurt the nerd deep down inside because of thoughts of LeShawna turning him down made him feel angry, and as a result, Harold threw the picture right behind him over his bed and into a window. Luckily, the window seemed unbroken, but the picture frame felt a bit broken, just like Harold's nerdy heart was right now. Maybe if he had some sort of potion that would make him forget about LeShawna, he would be the first one to drink it. So far, there was no such kind of potion as that and yet Harold still felt a little miserable then unusual. So the best way Harold knew how to forget her was to just sleep it out. It may not do much, but at least it was the only thing Harold at least thought up for himself. He laid his head down the railings and just fell right to sleep instantly.

He was enjoying his good sleep for a matter of minutes when suddenly, a girl's voice came ringing out to him...

"Harold, watch out!"

Somehow, Harold looked alerted and just wandered his head somewhere, where he was caught by surprise with a flying frisbee, which smacked him good in the back of the head. As soon as he fell down with a thump, the mysterious girl, which was later identified as Beth, found Harold knocked out.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Beth said as he felt concerned for the nerd, who slowly managed to regain consciousness.

"I really don't know if I'm in la-la land or perhaps a bootylicious heaven, but I'm fine. GOSH!" Harold replied as he rubbed his head just to make the pain go right away.

"I'm really sorry. Me and Lindsay were playing a game of frisbee and I guess Lindsay had such terrible aim. Don't blame her or me, it was just an accident." Beth said as she slowly picked up Harold on his feet.

"I understand. You didn't mean it. I'm sure the blood that almost appeared in my head didn't mean it very well." Harold said with quite a painful chuckle. Meanwhile as Beth was busy lifting Harold up on his own two feet, Lindsay's voice popped up again.

"Hey, Betty, throw the frisbee!" Lindsay shouted from the hallways.

"It's Beth! And sure, okay!" Beth shouted to her from afar as well as with good aim, she threw the frisbee right past Harold's doorway and onto the hallways in which the pictures hanging from the hallways didn't seem to break one bit.

"Thanks for warning me, Beth. Too bad I didn't dodge them in time." Harold said to Beth, just thanking her as he was still rubbing that sore in his head away.

"No problem." Beth replied as he noticed the longing look come through Harold's eyes, "I've seen you look a bit tired from the balcony. Is everything alright with you?"

"Huh- oh yeah, everything's fine. It's just that I get a little woozy when I stare right at the sun." Harold smiled right to her as he was just lying under his teeth. Beth just didn't want to believe that was his problem on the outside.

"Really? Is that the problem with you?" Beth replied with a sensible eyebrow raised to her forehead. She already knew Harold was just lying, but she just decided to play it along, "Well, I can't see someone like that feel so down in the dumps. Maybe I'll treat you to a glass of lemonade. You must feel parched from feeling a bit tired."

"Yeah, that must be the problem." Harold replied as Beth took his hand and suddenly left, but not without Harold just staring that picture of him and LeShawna far away from his beside in which it left a small crack on the picture frame.

Suddenly, Harold and Beth soon shared their glass of lemonade from a quiet place, mainly from Beth's room where it was nothing put posters of hot guys and pop stars. Harold had to admit that this was like Katie and Sadie's room but it looked a little less pink as usual.

"Whoa. This is the best lemonade I've ever tasted." Harold said as he was amazed by the lemonade that Beth made. It was very interesting that Beth used a little tasty mint leaf over the lemonade to give that fresh lemony taste, but it also had a little hint of mint there so it was very tasty for him. "What did you put in here? I gotta know."

"Well, it's mainly, sugar, water, fresh lemons, and to add extra taste, I added a nice mint leaf so that everyone's breath could feel lemony and minty at the same time." Beth smiled onto him. Okay, Harold wasn't the only nerd to admit this, but he found Beth's smile just so infectious. Harold hid it away very good.

"Wow, it's indeed tasty. You should think about going into business one of these days. Maybe make a millions selling these." Harold replied to her as he kept on sipping the rest of the lemonade.

"Maybe I should. But I doubt that could hardly happen." Beth chuckled a bit as they were busy sharing a very good laugh now and then. But then, their chuckles and snorts suddenly turned to silence. And then, their silence soon turned a bit uncomfortable.

Harold always remembered sharing a good lemonade with LeShawna back in their island days. Back before they would fall in love, or as Harold hoped that it would be. He sorta clenched his glass a little, knowing that he wasn't gonna share a lemonade with her ever again.

"Is something really wrong with you?" Beth said to him as she once again felt so much concern for him.

"Oh, um... nothing. I'm just getting used to the taste of your kind of lemonade, that's all." Harold replied as he refused to open up to Beth about his problem with LeShawna, but the pig-girl finally knew his problem instantly.

"It's LeShawna, isn't it?" Beth said as she sipped her glass cup of lemonade.

"It really isn't..." Harold replied as he felt a little nervous. "Maybe it's getting a little too cold."

"Harold..." Beth replied with a rolling of the eyes, knowing that he was just lying once again. Knowing that Harold wouldn't take this any longer with lying, he finally decided to come out with the truth.

"Fine. Maybe it has something to do with LeShawna, I guess." Harold said with a depressed sigh as he set his cup down on Beth's nightstand.

"Tell me. I'm all ears." Beth said with a hopeful smile that Harold was finally gonna let out his problem.

"It's all because that LeShawna just doesn't love me anymore." Harold responded as he finally admitted, "I thought we had a really good connection between us back at the island, even if it wasn't meant to last very long or perhaps share that one little instant moment between us. I feel like the gifts and the letters that I sent to her just wasn't enough for her. Maybe I feel like everything I do for her, just wouldn't be enough to win her back. I know deep down that she loves me, but somehow, I'm just getting a little sick and tired of her just playing me and just having me wait around for her forever. And I think that's the moment that I finally decided I was just done with her, once and for all."

Hearing those words coming from Harold itself, Beth was sorta surprised by this statement. She had a response for him, and even though it may sting Harold a bit, he would take it to great fondness very well.

"Harold, I know that you're hurting a bit, but I think the entire reason that LeShawna dumped you was the reason that she was feeling uncomfortable. She was uncomfortable due to the fact that she didn't want to fall in love instantly. She's really not that kind of girl. The truth is, she's the kind of girl that just wants to wait until she's ready to fall in love." Beth said as he placed a hand on Harold's shoulder. She was starting to feel like Harold's personal therapist all of a sudden. "I'm really sorry that LeShawna wouldn't feel that way that you felt about her back then. But there are many fish left in the ocean for you. Maybe you should remember your moments with LeShawna with great fondness, instead of remembering your moments with LeShawna with so much guilt in your heart. You should move on with somebody who would care for you, and feel what she's feeling for you. And maybe if you try in heart, she'll make you feel happy. And you should make her feel happy. Just don't try too hard, and you'll succeed. You see where I'm going?"

Harold was suddenly amazed at what Beth said to him just now. Those words of her couldn't make anymore sense. Sure, Harold may have lost LeShawna, but at least it wouldn't hurt to remember all the great things that they've done together, such as hanging out, learning each other yo-yo tricks, going out dancing and maybe drinking awesome glasses of frozen lemonade. Maybe those should be the kinds of moments Harold should remember about her. He thought about this with great fondness very well.

"Maybe you're right. Those should be things I should remember her with! GOSH!" Harold exclaimed as he felt a fresh light glow right inside him like never before. Heck, it was like he was rejuvenated out of nowhere. "And you're also right, I think every woman would find me attractive and cute. Just because I lost LeShawna, that doesn't mean I wouldn't give up on love like that. I'll keep on trying until I do meet the one that really accepts me for who I am!"

"That's what I like to hear." Beth replied to him as Harold was beaming with a new-found confidence.

"Thanks for the talk. I really do feel good." Harold said onto her as he felt a chuckle between his lips.

"Yeah..." Beth said as she rubbed the back of her head with so much blush between her cheeks. As soon as Harold was suddenly about to make her way for the door, "Um, before you leave... if it's okay if I told you something?"

"Sure, Beth. What is it?" Harold said as he slowly turned around and stopped. She then got off her bed and started to approach him further.

"Um, I hope this doesn't bother you, but I sorta have to share something with you and I really need to get it off my chest..." Beth said just feeling a murmur in her voice. Harold never knew why she just had a cute voice despite the fact that she always snorting like a pig, but Harold admitted that he found that cute too.

"Okay..." Harold said to her a bit nervously, but yet intrigued at what Beth had to say to him.

"Do you remember that moment where we got stuck on that little orb back at Total Drama Action and we puked all over?" Beth said as she felt a little blush and little laughter come across her cheeks again.

"Yeah, that was the most god-awful thing I ever witness. Makes me glad I never wanna go to Magic Steve's Space Camp..." Harold said with a little chuckle, but then he suddenly realized where Beth was actually going with this.

"Do you remember what happened after I got off of that orb?" Beth replied with an intriguing voice.

"Yeah, I remember. You suddenly kissed me and I really had to admit-" Harold said suddenly as Beth cut him off with proper respect.

"Yeah, about that kiss..." Beth said as she suddenly looked the other way trying to not let Harold see her blush, but it was just useless. But quite frankly, Beth couldn't help but blush sweetly at him. "I really hate to admit this very much, but I really liked kissing you. I never actually know your lips felt so much sugary."

"Wow, I can't believe you liked it." Harold said with a surprised blush as well. "Dang, I can't believe I'm actually saying this myself, but the kiss we had... I had to admit... it wasn't that bad at all. You know, despite the vomit we've been tasting."

"Wow..." Beth said in amazement as she slowly got close to Harold as it seemed. "Um, Harold... you think maybe we can try that kiss once again?"

"Wow, I mean. It's been a while and I'm no longer with LeShawna, so..." Harold said as he was thinking second thoughts on what to do between them. But luckily, it didn't take very long to find out his answer, "...yeah. Maybe we should..."

Hearing his answer, Beth could feel Harold close to her with such blush still displaying on their faces. Who knew Beth really had a thing for Harold all along even though he was still chasing after LeShawna. This felt so wrong, but yet, it felt so fascinating.

After they could feel their chests touching quite a bit, their own faces so got closer to once another, and it wasn't very long before both Beth and Harold shared a kiss between one another. Unlike the kiss they had at Total Drama Action, this kiss actually felt so much sweeter and tangier than ever before. Of course, the kiss didn't come close to passionate, but yet, it was one slow smooch and no tongue at all. But yet, it didn't matter. It was the greatest kiss Harold or Beth could even imagine.

As they soon separated from each other a good 10 seconds, both Harold and Beth felt a little breathless to be exact. Beth felt like the kiss turned her on a bit while Harold looked so much surprised.

"Wow... that kiss was... was..." Beth said as she could feel her heart just taken off way beyond orbit. Harold could feel his heart just pumping furiously in and out as the sound of his heart beating felt way louder than a Marshall amp turned way up 11.

"Gosh... that kiss was phenomenal..." Harold said to himself in amazement. Man, even LeShawna couldn't kiss like that and Beth was a dang good smoocher than him.

"Yeah, it was..." Beth sighed dreamily as she was just thinking about that kiss over and over again. Harold wasn't no Justin nor Brady, but it didn't matter. Beth thought to herself that Harold was an awesome kisser nonetheless.

"You wanna go take a walk in the beach? My treat!" Harold exclaimed as he was trying to get his heartbeat at the same normal rapid pace.

"I so wanna do that. Let's go." Beth replied as she suddenly kept the thoughts of the kiss herself as both herself and Harold suddenly walked out of her room and found good room at the beach to roam out on.

It was interesting how Harold would somehow get over his depressive guilt for LeShawna and then to rise like the almighty phoenix when it came to a sweet, goofy girl quite like Beth. After all, Beth helped him get over her and helped him see this side of his breakup between Harold and LeShawna in a very different light. Maybe this was indeed a sign that Harold could move on without her very well, no matter how bad things would get for Harold. But now with Beth at his side, Harold found another way to become the most happiest nerd on the face of Planet Earth itself.

And it was very interesting that a new love like this, can always end up being so unusual.

* * *

**I know this sounds weird of me writing a sweet piece of fluff knowing that it's Harold and Beth, but I really do have to admit, Harold would act like this, knowing that I'm not too much of a LeShawna fan, nor am I a huge Harold/LeShawna shipper as well. But still, I really did have fun doing this on an account that Beth was gushing all over Harold differently like she does Justin.**

**Anyway, enough with the explanation. You readers know what to do. Read, review and happy late Easter!**


End file.
